Suspenders
by wryencounter
Summary: Volkner can't get enough of Flint's suspenders. M for a reason! MxM Don't like don't read.


It's been a dreadfully long time since I've written anything, but I finally decided to write more VolknerxFlint but this time with smut! ;) I was originally planning for fluff, but this one just wanted some lemon, so it happened. Or maybe there's something wrong with me. But how can you have Flint in nothing but boxers and suspenders and keep that fluffy?

You can't! R&R and (hopefully) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

It's been really difficult hanging out with Flint lately. And the sad thing is that he hasn't actually done anything. It's the fact that he leaves his suspenders hanging down.

I don't think he realizes how fucking cute it is.

For the past week, wherever we go, I couldn't help staring, and imagining what it would look like if he actually wore them up. In dressy clothes. In his regular clothes. My clothes. Or you know… Never mind.

A few days ago we were visiting Roark, and I totally got busted by him for staring at Flint. Flint had his back to me and I couldn't help it. Roark had cut off midsentence while looking at me and Flint had started turning around so I quickly bent over and started pretending to tie my shoe.

And there was the one time when we were hanging out in Veilstone. Flint wanted to visit the Department Store, saying something about needing to buy new stuff for his underground base, so naturally I tagged along. I may or may not have fallen flat on my face at the top of an escalator because I was distracted by the offending suspenders. From then on I made sure to get on the escalators before Flint.

There was also an incident in Hearthome. We had just finished watching Fantina in one of her many Contests, and Flint said he wanted to go to Amity Square. It was later in the evening, so not many people were there. We stopped by the benches near the fountain where our Pokemon could play together. I was sitting on a bench, while Flint was standing in front of me, and I hadn't realized that instead of staring at his ass, I was now staring at his crotch.

"Volkner?" He had asked.

I pretended to do that thing where you were just staring into space, and it had just happened to be where his crotch had been and replied, "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep." I answered and he turned back around.

And there was that one time when we were at the café at the resort by Lake Valor. I really shouldn't allow myself to walk behind Flint. As usual I was busy staring at his suspenders, and I bumped into one of the waiters, who then spilled his entire tray into another Trainer's lap. I unfortunately spent a lot more money there than I had originally planned on.

And then there was today. Flint finally caught me. I knew it was eventually going to happen. I hadn't really expected it to be so soon. I had been hanging out with Flint at the League all day. He had been battling one of those pesky Ace Trainers that only ever have like one Pokemon, so it was obvious Flint was going to win. So, I fell into my natural habit of staring at his suspenders, and that general area. And then he was walking towards me, and I was stupid to watch him while he walked.

"See something you like, Volkner?" He asked. And in a somewhat flirty tone, I might add.

I couldn't really stop the blush from showing, so I got up from where I was sitting and took a few steps toward him. He gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it and reached out and grabbed his suspenders. I tugged on them lightly pulling him closer to me, and then he was blushing too. I lifted the straps over his arms, enjoying the little jump Flint did when they gently snapped down on his shoulders.

I looked him over once or twice. Okay, it was a lot more than that. Then I left him standing there with a hurried 'see you later' and another questioning look on his face.

But what really surprised me was when he showed up at my house later, still wearing the suspenders up. I moved out of the doorway to let him in, and he made his way into the living room.

"What's up?" I ask.

He sticks his thumbs in his suspenders, runs them up and down a few times, and then puts the suspenders down, and without really thinking about it, I frown.

"Why do you keep staring at my suspenders? And don't think I haven't noticed you doing it all week." He asks.

Fuck.

"You noticed?!"

"And did you _really_ think Roark wasn't going to tell me he caught you looking?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "They're really freaking cute, okay?"

"That's it?" He asked with a hint of 'I'm not buying your bullshit' in his voice.'

"And you have a nice ass."

He crossed his arms, waiting for more.

"And I imagined you wearing them in various outfits."

He started to walk closer to me, and I walked backwards away from him, but I was unfortunately stopped by the couch.

"What kind of outfits?" He asked quietly, as he pressed himself against me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I cleared my throat. "Well, aside from what you're wearing now? Uh, a nice pair of dress pants and button-up? Uh, just your… boxers?"

"Hmm, really? Because maybe I was imagining you wearing them in your boxers?"

And now I have literally been shocked into silence. And my brain is working in overtime trying to figure out if this conversation is really going in the direction it's going in.

So then my brain decided to ask, "You first?"

"Finally something straight-forward. Wait here." Flint replied, gave me a small peck on the lips, and walked away.

Not knowing what else to do I stayed right where I was, leaning against the back of my couch. Was this really happening? Did Flint just walk away to…? And then my brain exploded because Flint was standing in front of me in his boxers and his suspenders.

"Well?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

All I could do was stand there and stare. His suspenders were attached to the waistband of his boxers just tight enough so they would stay, but still loose enough so his boxers hung in the perfect spot to show off his hip bones.

"You know, it's not very attractive to stand there with your mouth open." He said. "And it's kind of rude to leave me here unattended." And then he motioned for me to come closer with his finger.

I walked closer to him, my eyes roaming his body as I did. When I was close enough he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me closer. He put my hands on his hips, and my eyes flickered between his lips and eyes a few times. Flint leaned in most of the way, leaving the choice up to me if this was really going to happen.

I decided it was. I pressed my lips against his. I could feel his breath catch in his throat from surprise, and then he molded himself against me, probably from relief that I didn't push him away. I started moving my lips against his, and we moved in perfect sync together. Probably had something to do with the fact that we're always together.

When Flint pulled away for air I slid my hands underneath his suspenders and slowly slid them up his abdomen. I went up his smooth stomach, over his chest, and earned a small moan when I passed over his nipples. I went over his shoulders, down his back, always keeping my hands under his suspenders. That was until I reached his boxers when I slipped my hands under the waistband and grabbed his ass. He gasped as I pressed his hips harder against mine.

Flint started pushing my jacket down my arms, forcing me to let go, and making me frown.

He bit my lip lightly before saying, "You're wearing far too many articles of clothing for my liking."

"Mm, good point." I said as he pulled my shirt over my head.

I began placing light kisses on Flint's neck as I started to lead him towards the bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed when we got there and took my pants off, leaving myself dressed just like Flint, minus the suspenders.

"That's better." He says as he pulls me towards him.

I kiss him as I straddle his waist and the friction that it makes is almost perfect. I roll my hips against his creating a steady pattern, and I swallow every moan he makes as I explore his mouth.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" I ask in between kisses.

"Really? Because you weren't ready. Do you really think you would have done something like this with me 6 months ago? A year ago?" He replied with some difficulty from the way I was kissing his neck.

"I suppose you're right. Good thing I'm ready now, then?" I say as I slip my hand into his boxers, stroking his length.

Flint's head rolls back into the pillows as he moans my name and thrusts into my hand. It's clear he won't last long. I won't either just based on how long it's been since I've last gotten laid.

Flint finally realizes that I need something too, and slides his own hand down my boxers and mirrors what I'm doing to him. But all too soon we're both pumping and thrusting erratically. Flint reaches his finish first, and he arches his back and moans my name, and the sight of him coming undone beneath me is almost enough to push me over the edge. I hold on just a few seconds longer for Flint to open his eyes and to thrust into his hand a few more times before I experience bliss.

After he catches his breath, Flint says, "Too bad that didn't last longer, huh?"

"There's always tomorrow." I say, as I give his suspenders a light snap.


End file.
